ed_edd_eddy_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed edd n eddy the moive
=Ed edd n eddy the movie= The curse off ringu a legend becomes real. The plot opens up 2kids are looking for the dead bodey off ringu than it cust to the opeing ed edd n eddy the moive the eds are running to school the cameria focuses on tham running and the ed edd n eddy song is playing there late for school and its raining hard we gotta get to class yells edd yes we do eddy the eds arrive okay says eddy lets sneak into class look out eddy says ed right behind tham is the princapel the eds turn around smileing the princapel gives tham deteintion.Double d is freaked out that he has deteintion and kevin calls the eds dorks. in detenition ms scar tells the eds and a kid named peto about the curse off ringu. Kevin pushes eddy in the mud after school so ed edd n eddy are running home when they almost run into cesar the wach were your going he yells pushing the eds in the mud eddys had about enough and throws a book at cesar cesar gets mad and starts chaseing the eds run away yell the eds im gonna pound ya says cesar ed is so scared he runs into a bush in rolfs farm yard and out out off the bush comes a skelton hand cesar stops wow he says the eds keep runing and end up in a hole in the hole they see a dead bodey with blood on its face. call the police along with cesar and two new kids who saw it luna and henry the police go searching for the bodey but caint find enything meanwhille luna and henry invite the eds and cesar over for a party the whole cul da sacs comeing they said.The eds the kids and luna and henry and the police men go back to the hole were they found the seklton arm but they caint find enything else.Than the eds find a book about a man named jo pirate who died along time ago. The party is awesome and double d falls in love with luna lunas big brother is henry when double d is talking to luna eddy and ed are searching the house when they look in a mirror and see a weird picture off a zombie.Eddy and ed run into luna and double d telling tham what happind out side eddy and kevin get into a fight so the eds have to stay outside and the prinacpel breaks it up. Than out off no were several zombies rise from the lake the eds and the princiapal and the kids fight em off when sarah says this is more scary stuff than i can handdle the eds are still recovering from the attack when double d is dragged off by some one the eds and the princapl and the kids go to find double d with luna and henry another kid named nico tags along.Mean while every one is trying to fight off the zombies and hearing the eds scream every one thinks that the zombies attacked the eds The eds are in the retro van hanging out when some monsters attack tham they yell screaming out loud the monsters take tham away Than the power gets cut off and the eds scream yelling out hilp.So every one splits up nazz and kevin search for the eds luna and henry and the priniciapl and jonny and rolf and sarah and jimmy.Meanwhile the eds are running away from the zombie when they fall in a hole and are trapped the cul da sac kids fall in the hole to there looking at tham is pierate jo.I thought you were dead said pierate jo no said pierate jo chaing up the eds to the wall i m not you see ive been turning into a were wolf all these years and killing people those zombies tried to warn you explain henry.henry replied pierate jo pierate jo is ringu is my father when he sailed his pierate ship to peach creek he had two kids me and luna we were bitten by were wolfs along with our father so we became were wolfs and we roam the earth killing people the zombies tried to warn you we killed the zombies when they were human.How could you said double d those poor zombies were trying to hilp use and you killed tham how could you wach this snarled luna and henry truning into were wolfs its time we kill you mean whille eddy gets free and hits henry with a pipe run he says pireate jo chases tham the kids and the eds get up to the top than they see ms scar hey ms scar the eds and the kids say ms scar turns into a were wolf and comes at the eds and the kids.Than just when everything seems over the zombies rise up and kill the were wolfs the eds and the kids say thank you to the zombies who vanish into the mist.The eds and the kids and the principal go home.